A regular crossover (not)
by The StoryFictionteller
Summary: A regular show exists so why not a regular crossover ? (Which is not actually regular ) What if Gotenks and Piccolo were taken to fairy tail while portal chasing Buu (and Buu ended up with kirby )? Summary suck but please read it ! And might later have M rated romance content *hee hee* . M rated swearing exists.
1. Warped out !

Gotenks had this . He didn't understand what Piccolo was worried about . This Buu guy was dumb enough to come and face the mighty Gotenks with that puny power level of his . But Piccolo was dumber to blow up the gate to the (HSBC) Hyperbolic Time Chamber even

though he had got the power to defeat Buu . But still he fought Buu . Heck ,he fought him hard . But of course, he did not go all out as Buu would

die and his only challenge will be gone (Did he get the habit of not using his power instantly to take down villians before somthing bad happens from Vegeta or the Son family ? ). Nah whatever . Wait why is Buu screaming like the sissy he is thought Gotenks .A black hole opened ? Buu's gone through it?! Oops . He will have to show Piccolo his Ace card up his sleeve (just cause Piccolo hit him hard on the head )Tadaa ! SUPER GOTENKS 3 just ripped a portal open . And Gotenks with Piccolo jump into it

.The unstable portal causes us , the fourth wall to come out of Gotenks' mind as a second person to become a third person view screen to whats happening . Lets jump into it ...

"Ahhhhh ! Where is this portal taking us ?" Gotenks shouted as they fell down the tunnel of the portal . "I dont know , but wherever it takes us we can only hope it takes us to Buu ! " Piccolo replied . Then they saw an opening to the tunnel and went through it . It was night time . The sky was littered with stars beautifully . A big city glittered with lights was beside them . The ocean or sea ( whatever , a huge salt water body) was on thier other side navy blue in color . They were at some dock. And on the salty water body was a ship skidding towards them . Ot got bigger... and bigger... and bigg...OH SHIT IT WAS CRASHING INTO THEM !


	2. Aww Nuts !

**Thanks for giving it a chance . The first chapter wasn't lengthy at all . I tried to make up for it by making a chapter as big as it should be . Hope you enjoy !**

Both Piccolo and Gotenks jump high in the sky to avoid the boat crashing at them . They started using their ki and levitate in the sky . Piccolo sees A BLUE CAT WITH WINGS (yes he left logic at the other universe ) picking a blonde chick with huge melons . Gotenks spots them and zooms down to them . Piccolo curses and chases after him . A blue haired woman with a fishtail , a bikini holding huge melons and many pieces of gold jewellery speaking to the blonde . Gotenks decides to interrupt her and do something civil ( according to him ) for a change .

"Girl , you better not drop my key ag-"

"Jeez Lady wear some proper clothes! " Gotenks chimes in . The blue haired woman was a zodiac celestial spirit , the water bearer, Aquarius . She had a ... well ... Vegeta like personality . And she did not take this shit well .

"Who the fuck do you think you are , you little brat ?! You aren't clothed a lot yourself you know !"

"I am Gotenks , God of Awesomeness and the most powerful being in the universe! "

"Oh ya ? "

"Uh huh ! "

***Sorry for the the inconvenience as we are having problem with the tape ***

Ahhh now that's taken care of lets get back to the scene...

,Gotenks is holding his nuts as if just whacked there and slowly powered to his base form . Aquarius simply glared at the blonde girl and said " Now I am going to spend time with my boyfriend , MYYYY BOYFRIIEENDDD ! " . Then she vanished in golden light . Piccolo merely face palmed at the sight of all of this . The blonde girl is Lucy Heartfilia . If you don't know who the fuck she is then go watch fairy tail . Seriously . Gotenks then starting glowing.

POOF !

2 small cute boys appeared holding their nuts . One had a purple haired bowl in a dark green gi , orange belt and wrist bands and yellow shoes with black tips (like Bulma's shoes on Namek ) . The other had black hair sticking out in all directions , wearing a orange gi with a full sleeve blue undershirt , black belt , blue some sort of wristband for legs and right below that were black plain slip on shoes with a white sole that revealed a bit of the white socks he was wearing . The boys names were Trunks and Goten respectively. Lucy squealed like a ... Well... Lucy .

"AWWWW HOW CUTE ! "

Goten started crying " Mommy it hurts so bad " . "No kidding , Goten " replied Trunks . Piccolo picked the boys up and yelled at Lucy " Come on ! There's that boat that crashed into the harbour . "

"Right ! " Lucy yelped back , intimidated by Piccolo . As they reached their Lucy found out Natsu , the pink haired friend of hers is actually a fairy tail wizard and the actual one and only Salamander . Piccolo quickly took down all men while holding Goten and Trunks. Natsu faced Bora and took him down . While all that Piccolo told why and how he was here . Natsu being the dumb idiot he is and Lucy being Lucy while Happy went "Aye Aye" didn't understand a thing . Then Natsu said "Hey maybe Gramps can help you with this crap you just said "

And they all ran out of there while Lucy was carrying Goten ( after pleading a lot to Piccolo ) hugging him like a teddy bear while Trunks was being carried by Piccolo .


	3. Welcome to FairyTail(Goten wants apples)

Piccolo was medating on the train to Magnolia , Natsu fainted after Piccolo got annoyed of his sickness and put him to sleep . Goten had woken up cheerful and energetic while Trunks was sleeping like a log . Lucy asks Goten " So where do you come from Goten ? " . Goten like the boy he was , felt no need to hide anything and told her the entire plot of Dragon Ball Z till the Buu portal part (he even told her about the thumping rythemic noises that come from Gohan's room when he is there with Videl ) . Lucy went red at the part where she heard the thumping noises somehow sounded beautiful to Goten while Happy went Aye !

 _ **MEANWHILE IN PICCOLO'S MIND ...**_

"Daddys back bitches" Nail yelled as he entered Piccolo's mind made landscape out of nowhere . Piccolo winced at this while Kami sighed . " I suggest you stop meditating and go back to our newly made companions . The boys will also stay in line while under your eye " . Piccolo replies " dont worry the boys are either holding thier nuts or sleeping ". "Dont ignore me !" Nail shouted .Piccolo and Kami cut him off . "The boys will be awake by now you know " said Kami . "They cant do anything as of yet " said Piccolo . Nail chimes in "But you didn't have to cut me off..." . Kami asks Piccolo " And why do you say that ? ". Piccolo replied " we are on a train " . Annoyed by Nail , Piccolo blurs Nail's face off ( he IS in his mind . He has the MIND POWER ) . Kami chuckles " I dont think our friend would like that very much ". Piccolo replies irritated " I dont care what he thinks of this as bad but he doesn't need to know what I am thinking " . "My name is Blurry Face and I care what you think ... " Nail sings . AGAIN . "THATS IT I AM GOING STOP MEDITATING " Piccolo snapped . His mind is broken . Too broken to meditate as of now . He's moving out . To damn with that old fart Kami and delinquent Nail .

Lets go outside his mind ...

"WAAHHHHHH ! I WANT THAT APPLE ! "

Piccolo's eyes snapped open . Only one person can cry like at this and at a topic like this . He is a cry baby like his brother was . Goten .

Lucy sweatdropped at this . She had got to meet 2 of the top brains out of 10 of ERA . Siegrain and Ultear . They had apples and Goten wanted them . When he asked her if he could have them Lucy whipered a no . That set him off . Ultear might be evil ( If you dont know her and are not that deep into fairy tail check which I dont own by the way ) but she had motherly instincts too . She handed the apple to the now sniffing Goten . She smiled as Goten gobbled the apple up and said a " Mhaks "(which is a thanks if his mouth weren't full ) . The small humane part of Jellal smiled at this . Trunks had woken up after Goten's charade . He knew it all to well thanks to his father's teachings that the Siegrain guy was no good . Pure evil . Piccolo knew it too . They nodded at each other . Piccolo let Siegrain know he knew that Siegrain is no goody two shoes . Siegrain then says " Well it was nice meeting you , but we have to leave . Come on Ultear " . As they left Siegrain knew that the 2 boys and the green man weren't o rdinary . Infact , they were VERY SPECIAL .

When the gang reached Magnolia , Happy dragged Natsu out of the train . The second they got off the train Natsu got healed. They followed Natsu to Fairy Tail . Natsu kicked the doors open .

" I am Back!"

"So Natsu's alive "

"Hey whos that blonde bombshell with him "

"Whats up with the kids and green man "

"Hey Natsu " one guy said . Natsu kicked him on his face " That lead you gave me on Salamander was a fake "

"It was just a rumor dude "

And let the usual fairy tail brawl commence .

"Hello , and who might you be ? " A white haired women with a really mature big bust came and asked them . "Gasp ! Its Mirajane in the flesh ! "

Goten curious at what Lucy said decided to check his doubt . He started to poke Mirajane all around (even those places ) and said "She of course is in the flesh ! Especially on her chest !" Everyone went red except the ever oblivious Goten . "What happened ? Why are you all red ? " Goten asked . Trunks spotted a bottle coming at Mirajane and phased between her and the bottle and took the hit . Of course nothing happened to Trunks . Mirajane and Lucy look wide eyed at him . Trunks speaks " Goten those are her breasts , you are not supposed to say stuff commenting them so openly ! " . Goten replies " But they are big and fleshy like pillows and Lucy said flesh , so flesh ! " .

Mirajane , whose face is red is astonished at how childish and innocent this boy is . She says " Nevermind , so what can I do for you ? " . Piccolo steps in and tells her everything happened up to date . " I trust you enough to keep the alien part inside this place " . Mirajane sincerely nods at that . Goten and Trunks tug at Lucy's shorts (which only reach up to her thigh ) asking for food . But the strength of the tug was too much ...

RIPPP!

Lucy covered her legs with her hands . Goten and Trunks with thier innocent smiles went "oops" . Piccolo used his clothes beam for which Lucy was grateful . The Guild Master became a giant and stopped the guild brawl . After giving an inspirational lecture , he talked to Piccolo and decided to get them all in the guild . Goten had an orange mark on his right shoulder (like Natsu) while Trunks had a blue on his left . Piccolo got a cloth with strings with FairyTail's Mark on it to put around any of his limbs . Piccolo hated this places continous brawls .


	4. Gasp!

There were 2 children sleeping . Tucked in their safe little cozy beds sound asleep . The room was dark . Eeriely dark . The door to the room creaked open as light flooded in . Only bright white light could be seen coming though the doorframe . A black figure soon appeared . It was looking like the silihoute of a demon . It went for the 2 children ...

"Wake Up Brats ! " Piccolo yelled . Trunks and Goten sprung out of their deep and peaceful slumber spooked of the thought of Trunk's father coming to wake them up . Piccolo smirked 'Always works' .

FLASHBACK(s)

\

(Namek)

Gohan was unconcious by the beating of Frieza on Namek .

"Wake Up Brat!" Piccolo yelled with a naughty grin on his face (Piccolo WAS only 10 years old at this time) .

"AHHHHH! Vegeta !" yelled Gohan

\

(The 3 Hour wait for Goku after Future Trunks Defeated Frieza and King Cold )

Trunks was sleeping . 1 and a half hours had passed since he told the Z-Gang that Goku was going to arrive here . Piccolo had an intuition that the unknown bowl cut boy was related to Vegeta . To test that out he yelled

"Wake Up Brat !"

"AAAHHHHH!"Trunks yelled . 'Thats the thing that voice says in my nightmares !' thought Trunks . Oh ya , he doesn't know his dad , thus he doesn't know that its on "sweet" father in his nightmares . Vegeta quirked his eyebrow .

\

(During 3 year Android Training )

Goku and Gohan were sleeping of their training . Piccolo was not happy .

"Wake UP KAKAROT AND KAKABRAT! "

"AAAAIIIEEE"

\

(After Cell Games)

Gohan was unconcious after the battle with Cell . He won . Its all that matters . But Piccolo wanted him to wake up and share the joy of a dead Cell .

"Wake Up Brat !"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

FLASHBACK END

'Aaaahhhh good times !' thought Piccolo .

"Natsu and Luigi have come back from their job and are alert of some strong "Erza" threat coming here ! Gray told them she's might be on her way back" Piccolo told Goten and Trunks .

"Its Lucy!" yelled Lucy from the back . The boys excited by a "strong threat" coming and got up and went to the guild hall. Then the local flirt , Loke came through the door panting .

"ITS -

SUMA LUMA DUMA LAMA YOU ASSUMING I AM A HUMAN

WHAT I GOT TO DO TO GET IT THROUGH TO YOU I AM CELESTIAL SPIRIT!-

oh ya AND ITS ERZA ! SHE'S BACK " Loke ... umm... rapped... said... yeah ... he said .

Some irrelevent Fairy Tail member screamed from behind "Hey That Rap God !"

Mirajane got to cleaning that glass that comes whenever Erza's around . The whole guild cleaning , Loke evacuating his 69 bitches inside the guild , Natsu and Gray getting ready for the "best friend bro hug act" while the rest of the guild is cleaning . Trunks and Lucy are confused while Piccolo and Goten are getting a huge Chi-Chi vibe out of this .

MEANWHILE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE ( THE REAL DBZ TIMELINE ON TV ) AFTER BUU IS DEFEATED ...

Vegeta is sitting on the couch with an evil madman grin on his face . 'The reason I stayed on Earth all these years - ANIME! Come Fairy Tail to Prince Bitch Daddy ' thought Vegeta . He opens the TV to find Trunks and Goten in Fairy Tail .

"DAMN YOU BRATS!"

BACK TO THE REGULAR CROSSOVER ...

Erza walked through town with a big horn in her hand . All people of Magnolia whispered to each other their views .

"Look at the size of that thing !"

"Thats what she said!"

"Someone's Horny !"

"Snicker Snicker!"

"Check out that booty !"

Erza glares at the comment .

"I meant horn ! HORN !"

"They dont call her "tit"ania for nothing !heehee"

"Agreed ! Look at that rack "

She opened the door of her guild to find Natsu and Grey with their arms slung around their shoulders singing "You have got a friend in me " , Levy too absorbed in her book (hhmmm... suspicious) , Mirajane ... with that glass cleaning thing again , Loke whistling while looking up , the guild quiet , some blonde girl , a green ... demon... no... elf ... no ... alien ... no... fag

GAASSPPP!(she called him fag )

"What ? Freaky Alien Genotype !"

Pheeewww !

Anyways , a small cute bowl cut curious boy and a spikey haired boy hiding behind ... fag man . Both fag man and spikey haired boy had a scared look on their face . Then both the cute boys went "But she's so pretty !" . She blushed and kept her horn down and patted the boys "aawww!" she said . Everyone calmed down . Then Erza decided to go Erza on them .

"Okay Guild Now Listen ..."

"GASP!"

"GGGGAAASSSPPP!"

"GASP!GASP!GASP!"

MEANWHILE AT THE REAL DBZ UNIVERSE ...

"GASP"went Vegeta .

Everybody went together

"She's going Erza on Us/Them!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Making of a manhole

**Thanks for reading till now . Forgive me for the short chapters and slow story as I am a rookie writer .**

**Disclaimer : BUY THE DVD !**

After chewing out the guild's brains , Erza demanded an explanation from the trio . Piccolo , Trunks and Goten were too hit by the deja-vu sense (she is the sexier version of chi chi). Mirajane tells their story . Erza asks about the whereabouts (i have a feeling i have written the wrong spelling) of Buu . 

**Meanwhile in Kirby's land ....**

"Nooo.... leave Buu alone you vaccum for a mouth !!!" A pink guy with a tail and holes on his head screams as he is dragged into darkness . 

**Meanwhile ....**

Vegeta squints at the tv . If these boy are from another timeline , that means he can also go to fairy tail . 

"Woommaaann!!! Make me a portal!!!!!" 

**Back to Fairy Tail...**

" I am afraid not . I have no whereabouts of Buu " Piccolo replies much to his disdain that Buu is probaly terrorising people (only if Piccolo knew) . "Wheres the master ?"asked Erza . "He's gone for a meeting"Mira replied . "Ok Natsu and Gay come here !" Erza shaouted . Gray yells "Its Gray !" . Erza speaks with venom dripping from her voice " It was a mistake (just like you) ! Any objections ?" . Gray yelped back "No your honor !" . "I was on my way back from my mission , when I decided to have a cake break . I overheard - Erigor.... Lullaby ..... Blah blah blah ..... Do you have orange juice? - and I was too distracted by my cake . Well it was worth it . We will take a train ..... blah blah blah - (Spongebob Squarepants Narrator Voice) 2 Hours later You better not be late !!!" Erza finally finished . Mira had a piece of cake in her hand . Erza ate the plate with the cake . Mira pouted "That might upset the master !" Erza then replies "Fuck the master " . The Nail part in Piccolo's brain made Piccolo blurt out "That sounded kinky " . 

play the horror music in the background please 

**Next day .....**

Lucy had been told by Mira to go with them . Lucy took Trunks as her teddy bear . So Goten came along following Trunks . Piccolo also had to come . Piccolo had a mortified expression on his face . Gray and Natsu were fighting when Erza came . Happy got angry he was not mentioned . Natsu and Gray became best friends . Erza saw them fighting and hit Natsu knocking him out .They boarded a train . 

"So Lucy what magic do you posses ? " Erza asks . Lucy tells her. "Erza's magic makes people bleed "(bet Batman is satisfied ) Happy chirps "Its pretty ! " . Erza contradicts Happy by saying "Gray has prettier magic " . Gray shows his magic by making a dick out of his ice . Lucy becomes happy and says "Yay! Free ice cream " and takes it in her mouth . Then she realises its shape and spits it . Erza speaks "I told you the mission yesterday as I was in a bad mood and thought it would be best to tell it then ". Then they reach their destination . Happy asks " Where's Natsu?" . They left him knocked out at the station . 

Natsu was pissed off and pissed on. He very unwillingly decided to take a train to follow them . He got sick in it . He was alone sulking in his sickness . Then some man named Kageyama came , he was from Eisenwald , called him a fairy fly and pissed on him . He never knew piss tasted so.... BLEARGH! 

Natsu has been awokened . And he decided to jump of the train (as seen on TV) . Erza ,Gray ,Lucy , The boy between her tits , A very mortified Piccolo and Goten . They were having a picnic waiting for him . They then go to Onibus station to chase him . 

**Omake 1**

Erza stood truimphly over a naked Piccolo . She was also naked . 

"I thought I could rape you and have my first time , but you turned out to have no gender . No dick , no hole " Erza said . Then she stroked the metal strap on she was wearing and said "Guess we will have to make one ! HAHAHAH!" And Piccolo's everlasting mortified expression came on his face . 

**Omake 2**

Vegeta sat on the couch bored . His anime shows were over . Then he remembered his Soap Operas . 

2 hours later.... 

"Dont you dare cheat on Martha , George ! She always remained loyal to you ! She threw away everything she had to be with you ! Ahhhh!" Screamed Vegeta as he turned Super Saiyan . 


	6. Writer's block I am a bitch

**I have got reviews . People say I have bad grammar . I must have bad grammar but I cant seem to spot my mistakes . So please point out my grammatical errors (not sure if thats a word) . People are saying I should rewrite . I appreciate the reviews .**

 **I wrote this story as I find a few DBZ and FT crossovers to be to cliche . For example Gohan stories . I dont dislike Gohan but people always show Gohan in fanfics as some protaginist where Gohan is sad and broken and has harems . There are just to many stories like that . I wrote this story in hopes of creating something original . Goku stories are more understandble as Goku is the protaginist of Dbz but he also has a lot of his own . I once read a Piccolo dbz and ft crossover . Its good . I want to write something like that . I suggest you read that story . Or even this other story where Lucy finds Goku instead of Bulma . I basically want to write something original . I have gotten reviews regarding 2 people (check the reviews) suggesting me to write about the Future Trunks Saga from Dragon Ball Super. However I want to see a few more episodes after Black Goku's arrival explaining what happened and how Black Goku came to be and stuff . Please give me some ideas if you wish to . Sorry If I got some people's hopes high for this story .**

 **(I dont own the fics mentioned above and all credit goes to them)**


End file.
